momfreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbascuy Fishchops
These fish chops were baked instead of frying. Fish Chop or Macher Chop is something which every Bengali household holds a patent on. They are traditionally deep fried and also the actual macher chop has a spicy mashed potato casing stuffed with spicy fish stuffing. Onion Paste ~ 8 tbsp Ginger & Garlic paste ~ 2 tbsp Tuna ~ 2 cans of Light Tuna in Water. My Ma who does not get tuna uses fish filet , cooks them and mashes them to a kind of a paste !!! Mashed Potato ~ 1 cup (I cooked 2 large size potatoes and mashed them up.) Tomato Ketchup ~ 1 -2 tbsp. I used Maggi Hot & Sweet which is a spicy yet sweet tomato sauce Red Chilli Powder ~ 1 tsp or more depending on your spice level Bhaja Masala or Garam masala ~ 1 tsp loosely packed Raisins ~ 1/3 cup Green Chillies ~ 6-7 or less Fresh Green Corriander ~ finely chopped about a handful Sugar ~ 1/2 tsp heaped Salt Oil ~ 3 tbsp for making the stuffing + 1 tsp for greasing the tawa/griddle How I Did It Making of Mashed Potato (Yeah, as if you needed to know that) Boil 2 Potatoes large sized. I used my Pressure Cooker. You can also microwave if you know how Got rid of the skin Mashed them with the back of a flat spatula till there were no more lumps and added a little salt and red chilli powder. Smooth it was. Used 1 cup of this. Leftovers if any, were had with rice with and a dash of mustard oil and green chillies Prep Make the Onion Paste Make the fresh Ginger-Garlic Paste. You can always do this beforehand as I do. You can also use straight out of the jar. Open the can of tuna and drain all the water . Best to dump it on a sieve and drain the last drop of water out. Method Heat Oil in a Kadhai/Frying Pan Add the Onion Paste and about 1/2 tsp of sugar and fry till they turn pinkish brown Add the Ginger-Garlic paste and the chopped Green Chillies and sauté till the masala looks done Add the drained tuna and cook mixing the masala well with the tuna till fish is cooked Add 1 tbsp of my all time favorite Magii Hot&Sweet. Go with your favorite if you have any Add the 1 cup of mashed potato Add Red chilli powder and salt Fry till the masala mixes well with the whole stuff. Sprinkle a little of the Dry Roasted Masala Add about 1/2 cup of chopped corriander to get that fresh dhaniya smell Add the raisins Cool and keep aside Make small flat round balls of this mixture. Not very flat they should have a 3rd dimension. Dip in a batter of egg wash, roll in bread crumbs and refrigerate for half an hour or more In a flat non-stick Tawa or griddle smear about 1 tsp of oil or grease with Pam spray. Brown the fish balls on both sides. Sprinkle semolina/sooji on a baking tray and arrange the browned flat balls on it. Alternately you can lightly grease the bake tray and put the balls on it. Heat oven to 400F. Bake for 30-40 minutes (this time may vary). They would be nicely browned by this time. Enjoy with some home made chutney or my favorite Maggi Hot & Sweet But seriously what do you say when your kid asks such questions, whatever part of the world you are from ? Do we just let them figure it out or do we really need to find the right color ? Edited to Add: First of all maybe I should make it clear, S asked this question out of pure interest, more I think because she was wondering what she would paint her paper figurine ( a life size paper cut out of herself) with. I don't think there were discussions as such in her school, those discussions will surely come later. copyrighted from http://www.bongcookbook.com/2007/12/fish-chops-that-were-baked.html